Keep It Simple, Sweetheart
by PublicNMEno1
Summary: A year into his training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto discovers Facebook, as well as something else.


(K)eep (I)t (S)imple, (S)weetheart

A/N: This is the first actual pairing I've written, and I can't say I spent a lot of time on it. Hope you're not too disappointed. Warnings for anachronism and several non-canon elements.

"Yeah, finally got this thing working," one Uzumaki Naruto said aloud as he sat down at the hotel's laptop computer. His sensei, the well-known Ero-Sennin, was asleep on one of the beds. "This Facebook site is pretty complicated."

Flashback

"_You're not looking so well, boy. Something wrong?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, who had been showing less and less energy every day over the last week._

"_Nah, nothing important," mumbled the blond boy in response. _

"_Alright, is there something unimportant that's wrong?" _

"_Well, I kinda miss Konoha and…everyone."_

"_That's understandable, seeing as how this is the longest time that you've been away from home. Remind me to show you something when we stop for the night. In the mean time, keep your chin up, boy."_

"_As long as it's not just some naked lady…"_

_Jiraiya scowled. "Gimme some credit, boy!"_

_Once they arrived, Jiraiya led his student to the room's computer. "Alright, here's what I wanted to show you." He got on the internet and typed in the address bar, __.com__. "Now take a look at this." Jiraiya showed Naruto a list of pictures._

"_Oi, there's Tsunade baa-chan! And Kakashi-sensei and Sandaime oji-san!"_

"_Yeah, this is what I wanted to show you. Now watch." Jiraiya double-clicked on Tsunade's picture, then clicked "Send message."_

"_Now you title your message like so…" He typed into the title box, "Showing Naruto the wonders of Facebook."_

"_And here, you type what you actually wanna say." Naruto didn't pay really close attention to the content of his sensei's message. "Now you hit send. Now, when Tsunade checks her Facebook page, she'll see my message waiting for her, read it, and hopefully reciprocate."_

"'_Hopefully'?" queried the boy._

"_Yeah well, she tends not to reply to stuff from me."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry, Ero-Sennin."_

"_Huh? What are you going on about…?" Jiraiya logged out of his own page. "I'm going to catch a few winks. You play with this for a little while."_

The first thing he noticed was the "Search" Feature. "I wonder if Sakura-chan is on this site…?" he wondered as he typed "Haruno Sakura" into the text box. There were two Haruno Sakuras that came up, but one of them looked about fifty years old, so he clicked on the other one, even thought the profile picture was nothing but a silhouette.

With no real way to tell if this was who he was looking for, he went to the "Info" tab next. He didn't have to read very far. He read:

_Networks: Konoha Academy, Fire Country_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Hometown: Konoha_

_Relationship Status: It's Complicated_

"Complicated?" he asked aloud, reading a little farther.

_Relationship Status: It's Complicated with Uzumaki Naruto_

His heart skipped a beat and he did a double take to make sure he was reading right. Was this the same Haruno Sakura that had been one of the forerunners in Sasuke's fan club. Was this the same Haruno Sakura that had punched his lights out several times for even hinting at the possibility of a date? Naruto read on to make sure this wasn't a different Haruno Sakura that might be stalking him or something.

_Presonal Information_

_Activities: Training under Hokage-sama to learn medical ninjutsu, reuniting Team 7_

_Interests: Medical ninjutsu, shopping, spending time with friends_

Naruto then noticed her friends list. The first six names were: Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata.

_This has to be Sakura-chan, _Naruto concluded. He clicked the link that said "Add As Friend." Too nervous about what to say, he didn't include a personal message.

It was another year and a half before Naruto's training trip came to its conclusion and he and Jiraiya returned to Konoha. Though he had made brief contacts with all of his peers, he had never mentioned Sakura's "complicated" status, though it had never changed during that time interval.

The first place he went on the day of his arrival was the Hokage monument. Not only was that his favorite place to go to clear his mind, but it was the best place to get a view of the village that was his home. And on top of that, there was a new face carved there that could only be Tsunade-baa-chan.

Much to his surprise, he sensed that he was not alone. He turned slowly around. "Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto, it's good to see you again. It's been a while. I mean, you got Facebook about a year ago, but it's really not the same."

"Sakura-chan, about that…should I ask about your relational status?"

"Well..." she took his hands in her own. "I've had some time to think about things, and realized that you've always been there for me. When Gaara lost control during the Sound invasion, and again, when you assured me Sasuke-kun wouldn't join Orochimaru, and again when you promised to get Sasuke-kun back, even knowing that if you succeeded, I would probably turn my attention right back to him…"

"Those promises haven't amounted to much, have they…?"

"But you still tried, and you haven't quit. That's more than Sasuke-kun ever did for me. That's what I realized, Naruto, but this is the first time I've talked to you since then. Do you still…"

Naruto shook his hands free of Sakura's. "Ha, it's been 'complicated' for about a year and a half too long."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, but Naruto moved his hands to her shoulders and then kissed her, softly, tenderly. After what seemed like forever, but still seemed to be too short a time, he broke the kiss and said in a low voice, "Let's keep it simple, sweetheart."

Fully catching his meaning, Sakura wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for another kiss.

The End

A/N: Reviews couldn't hurt, ladies and gents. I'd prefer not to get flames. (There is a difference between constructive criticism and flaming.) I'm thinking about continuing While You Were Away and Life Goes on, but my updates will not be regular. Hope you enjoyed reading this. PublicNMEno1, over and out.


End file.
